danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
המאהב (סרט)
thumb|ימין|335 px עובד מהויקיפדיה הכללית המאהב הוא סרט דרמה צרפתי משנת 1992, המבוסס על אוטו-ביוגרפיה. עלילת הסרט עוסקת ברומן בין נערה צרפתית בת 15.5 (בסרט שונה ל-17) לבין גבר סיני אמיד. תפקיד נערה גולם על-ידי השחקנית הסרט הפרטים רומן אסור בין נערה צרפתייה ההתבגרות גבר סיני אמיד בשנת 1929 וייטנאם. בשנת התסריט נכתב על ידי Annaud ו ז 'ראר Brach, בגיל של הילדה הוא שונה מ -15 וחצי עד 17, והוא מתואר על ידי השחקנית Jane March במלאו לה 18 שנה זמן קצר לאחר צילומי הסרט החלו (מכאן גם הבקורת על סצינות אחדות בסרט). הסרט קיבל ביקורות שליליות מצד המבקרים האמריקני. אולם הסרט בכללו והצילומים זכו לשבחים בדרך כלל. העלילה thumb|ימין|תמונת פוסטר הדמויות העיקריות בסרט הם : הנערה הצעירה ואת הסיני. הבת חיה במציאות של מרירות, פחד, של המתיישבים הצרפתיים מוכי-העוני, היא אוהבת ללבוש שמלת משי ישן יחד עם מגבעת של גבר בצבע אדום בהיר, כאשר היא מחוץ לטווח הראייה של אמה. היא שונאת כל מה שקשור לקיום שלה - המורים שלה, ללימודים שלה, ובעיקר המושחת שלה. ה"מאהב" הוא . בנו של איש עסקים סיני, אשר הונו נעשה בתחום הנדל"ן, חזר לאחרונה לאחר שסיים בית הספר בפריז. יש לו את המראה, אך חסר את הביטחון העצמי של פלייבוי, הוא חושב את עצמו להיות, והוא מרותק למראה שלה בפעם הראשונה שהוא רואה אותה עומדת ליד המעקה במעבורת צפופת נוסעים החוצה את נהר המקונג. הוא מציע לה הסעה לעיר סייגון, בה היא לומדת בפנימיה, בלימוזינה עם נהג שלו. אם כי השניים בקושי מדברים במהלך הנסיעה הרי מתפתחת בינהם קרבה גופנית. . הנערה משקרת לסיני באומרו כי היא 18. למחרת, הוא מחכה מחוץ לבית הספר שלה בפנימייה שלה. היא הולכת עימו לדירה הוא שוכר עבור המאהבות משעשע, ברבעון סינית מוזנח, שם הם מתעלסים. אחר כך היא מודה שהיא לא אכפת עבור העם הסיני, והוא נוקם בכך שאמר לה שהוא לא יכול להתחתן איתה כי היא כבר אינה בתולה. כך מתחיל רומן סוער, שנינו יודעים שלא יהיה האחרון. היא אמורה לחזור לפריז. הוא צפוי לעסוק נישואים בשידוך עם יורשת סינית. מודעת הזמן המוגבל שיש להם יחד, הם נופלים לתוך מערכת יחסים שבה הם לשפוך את כל האחריות שמגיעים עם מחויבות ההפקה The government welcomed the crew, providing them with a governmental helicopter for use during filming However, the filmmakers were required to clear all production storyboards with officials before they could be filmed, and an official remained on set at all times. All of the film's sexual scenes had to be shot in Paris as they could not be filmed on location. It took 135 days to complete filming, and due to the importation costs of shooting in Vietnam, the film cost US dollars|$ 30 million to produce Release After its completion, the film was first screened in Saigon where it was well received by the "morally minded" guests The Lover debuted theatrically in France on 22 January 1992. Its first English release came in the United Kingdom 19 June 1992. The film was licensed for release in the United States by MGM Studios, but for its theatrical debut, it first had to get past opposition by the Motion Picture Association of America. The organization gave the original film an MPAA rating of NC-17. MGM appealed after cutting three minutes of the film. Coupled with pleas from Annaud, MGM, and a sex educator who argued that the cut version was no more illicit than the 1992 sexual thriller Basic Instinct, the film's rating was changed to R. It hit American theaters on 30 October 1992. The uncut version of the film was released to Region 1 DVD on 11 December 2001 with audio tracks in English and French and subtitles in English, French, and Spanish. Reception The Lover grossed $4,899,194 in box office receipts in the United States as well as 3,156,124 admissions in France At the 1993 César Awards in France, it was nominated for seven awards, winning in the category of "''Meilleure musique écrite pour un film''" (lit. "Best music written for a film") for Gabriel Yared's score> Vincent Canby of the New York Times, however, praised the film, calling it "something of a triumph" and a "tough, clear-eyed, utterly unsentimental" film that was "produced lavishly but with such discipline that the exotic locale never gets in the way of the minutely detailed drama at the center." He also complimented the performances of Tony Leung and Jane March, noting she is "wonderful" and a "nymphet beauty" in her film debut"> Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times compared the film to Emmanuelle or the Playboy and Penthouse erotic videos, "in which beautiful actors and elegant photography provide a soft-core sensuality. As an entry in that genre, The Lover is more than capable, and the movie is likely to have a long life on video as the sort of sexy entertainment that arouses but does not embarrass." He continued, "Is The Lover any good as a serious film? Not really. Annaud and his collaborators have got all of the physical details just right, but there is a failure of the imagination here; we do not sense the presence of real people behind the attractive facades of the two main actors Desson Howe of the Washington Post observed, "Director Jean-Jacques Annaud and adapter Gerard Brach provide more than a few effective moments . . . But the story is dramatically not that interesting. After establishing the affair and its immediate problems, Lover never quite rises to the occasion. Scratch away the steamy, evocative surface, remove Jeanne Moreau's veteran-voiced narration, and you have only art-film banalitiesOwen Gleiberman of Entertainment Weekly graded the film C, calling it "one more movie that titillates us with the prospect of taking sex seriously and then dampens our interest by taking it too seriously. Why do so many filmmakers insist on staging erotic encounters as if they were some sort of hushed religious ritual? The answer, of course, is that they're trying to dignify sex. But sex isn't dignified — it's messy and playful and abandoned. In The Lover, director Jean-Jacques Annaud gives us the sweating and writhing without the spontaneity and surprise In the United Kingdom, Channel 4 noted "the nameless characters bring to mind " Last Tango in Paris" search for identity through passion, and there's a shade of '' Ai No Corrida 's intensity. But there is none of the substance that made those two films such landmarks of their genre, and while March and Leung are an attractive pair, the glossy look and aloof direction of the film leaves you cold The critic for ''Time Out London thought its "sombre quality dignifies an otherwise shoddily directed movie" that is "basically a melancholic piece about the remembrance of times, places and passions lost." He felt the role of the Young Girl was "altogether too complex for the inexperienced March to do more than simply External links * קטגוריה:סרטים צרפתיים